Transponders in the form of Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tags are well known in the prior art. RFID tags come in many forms but all comprise an integrated circuit on which in use data can be stored and a coil which enables it to be interrogated by a reader which also powers it by means of an inductive (wireless) link. One use to which such RFID tags can be put is the annotation of items, such as documents, with data matching to one addition to those printed on the document. For example, in our earlier GB-A-2395592, the provision of a plurality of a relatively small memory tag having a memory from which data can be read and to which data can be written on a printed document, where the memory tags can be accessed for an appropriate read/write device.
It is known to provide RFID tags with a unique identifier; in the case of the Hitachi mu-chip, the unique identifier is all the data that is held within the memory. However, where it is possible to write data to the memory of a transponder, then there is a possibility that a unique identifier stored in the memory could be amended or tampered with, even where some form of write-protection is provided. It can be envisaged that this may be undesirable in some applications, such as in legal or financial documents, where it may be necessary to verify the authenticity of the information in the document and/or stored on the transponder.